Currently available ice cream scoops typically comprise a handle and a bowl-shaped scoop portion. Some of these scoops further comprise a pushing portion for pushing out the ice cream from the scoop portion. To do so, the pushing portion is usually configured to be movable relative to the scoop portion such that the ice cream can be pushed out of the scoop portion by the pushing portion. However, the pushing portion of currently available scoops is usually mounted on the handle or on the scoop portion in such a manner that the pushing portion cannot be detached from the rest of the scoop, which adds difficulty in the cleaning of the scoops. In addition, for the currently available scoops, after the ice cream is pushed out of the scoop portion, the pushing portion needs to be manually returned to its original position for scooping another piece of ice cream. It would be desirable if this returning operation is automatic, in other words, if the pushing portion can automatically return to its original position after use.